Broken Doll
by reico
Summary: tragedy strikes and kaoru loses a home and a family. she meets assasin turned good kenshin who is in charge of her until the culprit is found. hearts will melt and hard heads will be cured.
1. Optmism

Chapter 1 – Optimism

Standard disclaimer applies to every chapter of this story.

* * *

Kaoru's PoV

Deception. Lies. Masks. Covers. Manipulation. Deceit.

This is what life is.

Don't agree with me? Come on, even if you were the most optimistic person alive, you know that I'm stating a fact.

We all wear masks, be it a mask to gain pity, a mask to hide a shameful past, a mask to hide our worries, a mask that helps us pretend to be strong or a mask to cover all flaws to be the picture of perfection in public, the bottom line is... they are all masks. Masks that we wear every single day of our lives.

There is no such thing as a fallen angel. We are all imperfect. There is no one, and I repeat, absolutely no one who has never told a lie in their lives. In fact, if you were to tell me that you are a person like that, I would have told you that you had just committed the sin that you claimed was never done by you before. EVERYONE lies.

Don't try to be someone perfect. Perfection will destroy you and the person that you are.

Think I'm crazy? Go ahead and tell the whole world. No one will believe you.

I am the heiress to the famous fortune that belongs to the Kamiya family. The one who is declared the most perfect among all others. The one who shines…

And yet, in my eyes, they are all only fooled by the act that I put up for the sake of my family's good name. Wait, let me correct that statement. They are all fooled by the act that I put up for the sake of the family who bought me from my real family. And I meant that literally.

I don't know the exact story but this is all the information that I got from the children welfare department where I was placed in so when my family intended to sell me off. My foster parents, Mr and Mrs Kamiya, refused to tell me anything, promising that all would be revealed when I turned 18. And trust me, I begged for a long long time. 2 years I think I begged…before I finally wised up at 12 years of age and did it my own way.

I guess I must have gotten some genes from them even though we are only related by papers as I am just as stubborn as them. I hired people to find out for me. And I paid for it using my lunch money, which might I add is always too much for me.

I admit that I am a bit of a spoiled child. Okay, so I do get everything that I want but I never have to throw tantrums to get them. In a way, I guess it makes up for me not having a childhood.

I guess it would only be right to say that I love children because I lost my innocent life as a child. But I have no exceptional favourite for little cute kids. I don't hate them either. The feeling is just…neutral.

Teenage life? It was just fine. Nothing special. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't the kid who is picked on by every 'cool' clique in school. Nope, I was one of the tools that people in school use to gain popularity.

Girls followed me around, endlessly criticizing other people who dressed and acted in their own special way. Gossiping about new and broken couples, often saying that the girl in the particular relationship discussed was not worthy of the guy she was involved with was another one of their annoying habits.

And they took the word backstabbing to a whole new level. They were really creative when it came to scheming against each other. Though it was pretty ridiculous to befriend the same person that you hated.

I don't think that I will ever understand all the things like how carefree children could be. Even some teenagers seemed to be so…free. They had not a worry in their heads. Well, except for worries of their results and stuff like that. I suppose I am quite abnormal in a way.

It is both interesting and irritating to know about the silly little things that people did. Interesting to see how much they enjoyed it….but irritating when its something absurdly stupid.

I spent all those years making myself the media's favourite little girl. My 'parents' are pleased I think with the effort and result of what I did. But I guess they don't realize that I hate my life.

I hate that I have to pretend to be someone and something that I am not.

I hate that everyone is observing and analyzing every action that I take and every word that I say.

I hate that my sole existence in this world is to be a doll. Pretty on the outside…empty on the inside.

Cause that's what I feel. I feel the opposite of what people think I am. Its like black and white, dark and light, conductors and insulators….death and life.

…I like that phrase. Death and life.

It sounds…….

intriguing.

* * *

A.N. chapter one is pretty short but let me know if I should continue…and if I do. .u'll have to wait for quite a while before chapter two is posted….im in the middle of my exams now ..jus though I'd let u noe so that u wont check everyday to see if I've updated !

Anyhow…please review!


	2. Birthday Gift

Chapter Two – Birthday Gift

Thanks for your reviews!

A.N. I don't know the exact date of Kaoru's birthday….. all I know is that it is in June so just ignore whatever date I put if you know what the exact date is.

* * *

"KAMIYA KAORU TURNS 17 TODAY ! "

The mentioned 'birthday girl' sighed with exasperation as she read the title of a local newspaper's front page. She was extremely annoyed with the fact that her birthday was announced to the whole country and possibly the whole world. If it was once, she wouldn't have minded but it happened every year. And that pissed her off.

She tossed the current copy of newspaper in her hands aside carelessly. Then, she moved on to the other magazines and newspapers which all ended up on the floor once she caught a glimpse of the words "Kamiya Kaoru".

She stood and glared at the messy pile on the floor while thinking of a million ways to destroy it.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Her personal maid had just entered the room.

Kaoru jumped with surprise and immediately put on a smile as she turned to face her. She told her that she was jut spacing out and that she could dress herself.

Kaoru looked at what her maid had brought for her and sighed. Judging from what she was supposed to wear, she knew that she would have to face the press.

"…when can I stop keeping up this stupid demure and sweet image…"Kaoru muttered while she got dressed. It was taxing to have to always be cautious of what people thought of her. Not to mention annoying and frustrating.

Every step she took made a soft sound on the carpet. She was wearing a pair of boots that was stylish on the outside but comfortable on the inside. Comfortable they were but they were still stylish which meant heels.

"Happy birthday, miss."

"Happy birthday, miss."

One by one, all the staff in her home wished her a happy birthday. Kaoru smiled at them as a response to their greeting but the moment no one was looking at her, the smile vanished. She was still half asleep. Come on, who sleeps for only 4 hours and can be sincerely perky? And her own birthday would bring the word exhaustion to a whole new level.

Kaoru walked down the marvelous stairs of the Kamiya mansion and stepped into the dining area where she braced herself for a reprimanding that she was sure would come because of what she wore. It wasn't really _what _she wore….it was more of what _colour _she was dressed in. Her foster mom was superstitious…..VERY superstitious…

"_What _are you wearing? Do you not know how bad it is to be dressed in black especially on such an important occasion? It's dangerous and unlucky."

Kaoru hid her small smile. It was pretty amusing to see how worked up her mom could get over a colour when she could take on 12 annoying little kids at a party who won't stop asking questions and not once raise her voice.

"Kaa-san, it's just a colour. It won't kill me. Besides, I'm only wearing what was brought to me this morning," Kaoru calmly stated.

"You seem pretty pleased with the colour. And even though it was brought to you, you could have asked for a change of outfit."

"Mou! Kaa-san, what's done is done. I have to leave soon or I'll be late."

Kaoru's 'kaa-san' merely shook her head and smiled softly at her daughter's retreating form. Every word that they said to each other was precious to her.

Kaoru stepped out of the limousine that her 'tou-san' owned, her usually Ms. Sunshine facade already put on. She smiled, she waved and she played the part of her act perfectly.

She walked slowly, careful not to make any embarrassing moves that would definitely have her face on the front cover of every newspaper and magazine published. Entering the hall, she flashed yet another picture perfect smile at the photographers and the press who were waiting for her.

They fired question after question and made her feel as if she was being interrogated. When they got to the question of "Are you seeing anyone currently?" and when she told them that she wasn't, they asked "Why not?" and that made her clenched her jaws tightly and force a tight lipped smile out.

This 'process' was repeated for 8 hours. Get out of the car, smile and wave, enter hall, answer questions, get out, sleep or eat in the car and repeat it all over again.

Presently, Kaoru was seated on the seats of the car she was in, massaging her temples and silently cursing the press. Every year, their questions grew worse and more towards her love life which was, by the way, inactive.

She glanced at her watch and noted that she had been away from home for almost 12 hours. Peeking out behind the window of the car, she caught glances of children and high school students. Students from her former school.

Kaoru watched as a group of girls were waiting for the walking sign to light up. She didn't recognize any of them and guessed that they were juniors. Their giggles met her ears and she felt rather…envious. They were so happy and light headed with no care in the world save for their looks and cute guys. She almost wished that she was that carefree.

With a slight jump, she realized that they had reached home. Thanking the driver, she forced her tired legs to drag her to the door. She turned the doorknob and what she saw made her speechless.

Her normally spotless house was now covered in ….blood. All she could do was stare. She stood so stiffly that she could have been a statue on an island somewhere on a lake of the thick crimson substance called blood. Her legs that previously ached from exhaustion was now numb.

Kaoru nearly toppled over when the sudden sound of the police cars' sirens registered in her brain. She turned around and saw her driver who was now extremely pale.

What happened in the next 4 hours was blurred in Kaoru's eyes. She was still in a state of shock.

The next she knew. She was sitting on a couch in one of the officer's room, with a cup of coffee in her hands, trying to digest everything that they had told her.

_Everyone who was in the house was killed. _

She sipped the hot coffee in her hands and her eyes darted around aimlessly. She saw many pictures of a red headed man and guessed that it was his office that she was resting in. Kaoru saw pictures of him with people who were looked his age in the picture and guessed that they were his friends…she saw pictures of a young red haired boy scowling at some huge guy with long black hair.

She set the coffee down on the table nearby and thought about the Kamiya household. They were her family. 'Kaa-san' and 'Tou-san' were everything parents should be. They spent time with her, they spoiled her appropriately, they scolded her, they taught her….they were everything to her. They were the people she should have protected and they were the people that she loved.

She slammed her little fists onto the the couch she was sitting on, frustrated that she couldn't cry for them. She should have been mortified...she should have been crying until all her tears had dried up. But here she was, sitting down with dry eyes.

Kaoru tried to think of every depressing thing but all it did was increase the pain that she felt on the inside.

Frustrated, she gave up. Leaning back into the couch, she laughed aloud bitterly and whispered to the air," ….my 17th birthday present…"

When Himura Kenshin, owner of the office Kaoru was resting in went to check up on her, he found her asleep. He was about to leave when he noticed that her fists were curled up so tightly, her knuckles turned white and the expression on her face was far from calm and peaceful.

Shrugging, he assumed that she was having nightmares of that day's happenings and left her alone, where she could have his privacy.

* * *

Review please! 


	3. Mr Red

Chapter 3 – Mr Red

To legoleasEstelstar – yup! I'm Malaysian but I'll be leaving here at the end of next year.T-T

To battousaichick- - thanks for telling me kaoru's birthdate…I think I'll include the date June 3rd somewhere later… )

To inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva – it is pretty short isn't it? Heheh….. I was kind of stuck and was procrastinating until I thought of something. But I took too long and still didn't really know what to write so I just decided to write whatever came to mind and finish it. I'm trying to make my chapters longer though

To lily 125 – that's nice to hear. )

* * *

Himura Kenshin muttered impatiently to himself. Lately, he was becoming more like an office boy than the detective that he was supposed to be.

Pushing the door of his office with his leg, he handed the cup of coffee and plate of toast to the girl who had ordered him to get her breakfast. Surprisingly, he had complied for reasons that he himself could not identify.

Maybe he pitied her. After all, it was pretty horrible to come back to a house where everyone was lying dead in their own blood. Then again, it could have been because he was barely awake when he walked into his office that morning.

Settling down on his own chair behind the desk, he ate his breakfast silently, aware of the girl's stare upon him. He had expected her to redirect her focus after a moment but to his annoyance, she kept her gaze steadily.

As soon as he had had enough, he snapped at her, "Stop staring…its annoying."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not worth staring at!" She retorted hastily.

Kenshin was startled but he didn't make another comment. It was much too early in the morning for him to waste his energy arguing pointlessly with his future client. And speaking of client, she probably didn't know that yet.

"Oi, you do know that you will be working with me on this case and just so you know, I strongly oppose the disrespect that you have just displayed," he drawled out in a low tone with a smug grin to match.

He watched amusedly as she struggled with herself, probably to prevent from hitting him. That is, if she could actually touch him. Kenshin smiled to himself amusedly, pleased that this new piece of information had shut that little mouth of hers.

Swinging his feet off his desk, he got up but before he could get to the door, a hand that belonged to the very same girl who invaded his office stopped him.

It was like a suspense movie, the way she stopped him with a hand, the way he surprised himself yet again by complying and the way she was now slowly raising her eyes…..her blazing blue eyes.

Kaoru drew her hand back when he had stopped and she slowly lifted her gaze from the ground to his eyes. When she caught the smug look of his face, she grew furious. No one had EVER treated her that way.

"I will not work with you, not now and not ever!" she yelled and stormed out.

Kenshin walked calmly out of his office after her and told himself that he was growing soft. Before, anyone who dared insult him would be cowering in fear of him whether or not they did it intentionally. But something told him that this girl would stand up for herself no matter what.

Oddly, he had always resented having to be at someone else's mercy but in a way, he was enjoying the way she treated him. It was…intriguing and mysterious. Which was exactly what she was.

As he passed them, people greeted him in such a polite manner that was as if they were afraid of him. Kaoru took note of this and scowled. He didn't deserve the respect they gave. The moment that thought crossed her mind, her expression softened. Kaa-san and Tou-san had always told her not to dislike a person based on what they revealed on a first meeting. In short, don't judge a book by its cover.

And as she watched the way he simply nodded in response to their 'good mornings', he emitted a sense of aloofness which was so different from the way he had been so cocky with her. Either he didn't realize the way he was behaving or he was doing it on purpose.

Kenshin caught sight of her and knew that she had caught on about the way he treated different people differently. Many he treated carelessly. Some he treated better. Few he respected and admired greatly. Only the unique he treated specially.

Kaoru sat silently, still fuming but not quite as spitefully as before. She was puzzled by him though she would not let him know. Determined not to look at him, she stared at her feet, looking as if she was ignoring word he said. But she had caught every single word that came out of his mouth. Why? Because it concerned her 'parents' death.

"You and I both know that this incident is not coincidental. Do you not want to know who inflicted this upon you? Do you not want to know who murdered everyone in your house in cold blood? Do you not want to know what conspiracy lies behind this? Do you…

"Shut up." Kaoru muttered harshly.

"I will when you agree to work with me. I need information and you're my direct access to it. Besides, you could be the next victim."

"Fine. When can I get out of this place? I'm getting sick of the coffee smell."

"I'll get permission. Explore if you're bored as long as you're in the office when I return."

Kaoru didn't feel like physically wandering so she headed back into his office and let her mind drift. It wasn't often she had a chance to do so. Sure, it was nice to have so much time to herself and it was a change. But everything either led to another thing or is caused by something. And changes were no exception. This change happened because of the massacre that happened.

Picking up a pencil, she let her hand do as they please. She sketched, shaded, and smeared the carbon. His desk was like a little playground to her hands. He had so much material that she could use. She loved his black ink pen and his pencils.

Drawing was always an interest of hers. But like many other hobbies that she had, it was always pushed aside to make way for public appearances. She watched her hands create an image and it felt as if she was taking out her favourite book from a cabinet that had been locked and pushed behind other furniture.

She was so preoccupied with it that in the end, she stopped being dazed and focused on her masterpiece. Satisfied, she dropped the pencil in hand and stared wistfully at what she drew. It was a picture from her memory. A picture of her together with her foster parents, at the beach.

The corners of her lips twitched upwards slightly and once again, she tried to make herself cry. She wanted to weep for them, she wanted to mourn for them.

She rubbed her temples, gently at times but applying more pressure than necessary at other times. She was confused, angry, sad….she felt like a lost soul trying to find a place to settle down.

Kenshin shut the door quietly, unsure whether or not she knew that he had entered. He walked up to her and before he could say a word, she cut him off, "I'm Kaoru and keep that in mind if you want me to cooperate with you."

"Will do, Your Royal Highness Miss Kaoru. You're permitted to leave. I'll be taking you to your new home in half an hour."

"Idiot, I said to call me Kaoru, not Your Royal Highness and aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"No."

"Fine, Mr Red."

* * *

review please! let my know if i've made any mitakes in this chapter. dont really have the time to re-read it and once gain, im sorry cos it's pretty short and i took really long to make such a short chapter. 


	4. Too Much

Chapter 4 – Too Much

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

"Hey, Mr Red?" Kaoru voiced out groggily.

"What?" Kenshin's answer was curt. He had been up for almost the whole morning, doing research on the Kamiya household and the people they associated with. There was one thing that had bothered him the night before…or rather the morning before he fell asleep but at this particular moment, at 5.54 in the morning, everything was a blur to him.

"Geez.. you're so cranky in the morning," Kaoru said with a smug smile on her face. She hated mornings but to win against the red head was something that did not happen often.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"The time. Or are you to selfish to share it with me?"

"Shut up and sleep."

Their morning continued on with more arguing and name callings. Unfortunately for Kenshin, he never managed to get his wanted sleep. For one, Kaoru was wide awake and restless. Another thing that kept him away from dreamland was the fact that he had work to do.

Getting up, he stretched and walked out the door. Before his blue eyed charge could say a thing, he was back with a set of keys in his hands. He silently picked up his laptop, another set of key and headed towards her.

Kaoru watched him with surprised eyes. Her mind it seems was still half asleep although her physical being was not. All she did was stare at him until he reached her, never once wondering what he was doing.

Kenshin took one step at a time, with each step he grew more confused. Did she not understand that they were leaving? After all the pestering that she had done to get out of 'this dump of an office' and get into a real home, did she not want to leave?

He stopped directly in front of her and made no further movement for a few minutes, awaiting any reaction other than her blank face.

She stared as his black shirt, not knowing why he was standing there like a statue. Her mind finally woke up and she opened her mouth.

"What?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, puzzled but made no comment on her lack of attention. Instead, he motioned for her to follow him. It took her a moment to realize what he was asking her to do.

She yanked the blanket off of her and stretched, first her legs and then her hands before she finally stood up. Yawning, she walked up to him and asked, "Mr. Red, where on earth are we going?"

Kenshin froze for a second at his new and very much disliked nickname. He turned and glared at her.

Kaoru was freaked out at how intense his eyes were and mumbled a soft "..sorry..". Satisfied, he continued walking, ignoring all eyes that fell on them. Kaoru flushed and mentally berated herself for being so careless. She was still in public and everyone would judge her even more now that her family…. her family…. now that her family was gone..

She kept her head down and smoothed down the wrinkles that had formed when she slept in his office. Kenshin was surprised that she had not said anything else after they started walking. She was, in his opinion, the noisiest being alive when she was cooped up in his office.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he dismissed the matter. Her keeping quiet was a pretty good thing since he wanted time to think about the discoveries he made the night before.

Kaoru was now transformed back into the prim and proper perfect Kamiya that everyone saw…. until she saw his car. Her eyes widened and shone. Her grim expression turned into one of pure admiration and joy. She had never been a big fan of cars but the car in front of her was positively delightful.

Kenshin sighed exasperatedly,"Stop gaping at my car and get in. Do you want to get to the apartment or not? And aren't you supposed to be like some kind of doll?"

Kaoru's expression immediately dropped its playfulness and she glared at him. She got into his car and slammed it shut.

The moment he got into his car, she asked in a tone that was the complete opposite of her previous display of anger

"What do you mean, I'm supposed to be like some kind of doll?"

"I thought you were supposed to be always calm and practically emotionless. That's all."

Calm was no longer a word in Kaoru's vocabulary as she retorted angrily," I'm not emotionless! I'm not you and what gave you the idea that I'm incapable of having feelings?"

Kenshin turned to face her and smirked," I never said you were incapable of having feelings. Why would I say that when you've just shown me what you're capable of?"

Kaoru stared at him, not knowing what to say and finally turned away so she could focus on the view outside and not him.

The ride lasted another 10 minutes before Kaoru broke the silence.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Himura Kenshin."

* * *

Kaoru waited impatiently for him to turn the key in the lock. The building that he had pulled into was definitely not a rundown building or cheap one. The paint on the walls looked like they were constantly repainted and the stiff and unfriendly doorman looked like he was well, expensive.

Kenshin opened the door and held it open for her and watched with hidden amusement the way she skipped into the apartment. He locked the door and set his things on the dining table.

He took in the apartment, sizing it up. The kitchen, dining area and entertaining space was connected as they usually were in apartments. The hallway led from the dining area to reveal 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

Of all the words that could be used to describe the apartment, shabby was definitely not one of them. Kenshin was skeptical as he glanced at the television set and furniture. He knew that the department that hired him was no poor one but he didn't think they were this rich either.

Picking up his laptop once again, he walked into the room next to Kaoru's and headed to her room. He knocked softly and waited for a response.

Kaoru smiled softly at her new room. When she first stepped into the apartment she was overjoyed. Being the spoilt child in a wealthy family living in the city had carved her into a person who enjoyed and admired the beauty of modernization.

The apartment was beautiful… it was almost like a minimized version of her house. Or rather, her now blood stained house. The smile on her face vanished and she hid her face from Kenshin as he led her to her new room.

It was annoying how life could be so damned ironic sometimes. The view from her room was filled with buildings and advertisements… but the ad directly in front of her was for a local newspaper. Its front page ad? "Kamiya Household Massacre." Apparently, it was a new advertisement. One that was using the incident for recognition. After all, who wasn't interested in anything that had the word Kamiya on it.

She swiped hastily at the tears that were slowly sliding down her ivory cheeks. Crying was never something that she enjoyed. She sat down on the bed and tried to calm herself down. She jumped when she heard the knocking on the door. She knew it was Kenshin but said nothing. She didn't want him to see her like this.

Kenshin frowned when his knocks were ignored and decided to just go ahead and enter. Who knows what that hyper girl was up to now. The sight that greeted him was anything but what he had expected. He had thought that she would have been still jumping up and down over her new room or sleeping from the excitement but it never crossed his mind that she was crying.

Kaoru glanced up, surprised, when she heard the sound of the door opening. She wanted to scream at him and run out, away from the apartment, away from everything and everyone. But her maturity and pride would not let her. She swiped at her tears yet again and told him in a soft but firm voice," Please get out."

He ignored her request and told her, "No."

She looked up and glared at him. In return, he approached her. He glanced at the open window and saw what had probably upset her. Kaoru felt tears coming again and before she knew what she was doing, she had her arms around him, her tears dampening his shirt.

Kenshin was genuinely startled when she hugged him. Awkwardly, he tried to comfort her. He wasn't the type of person that people went to with their problems because anyone who knew him would know that he wouldn't listen.

His sharp hearing picked up words that she said like 'parents', 'death', 'home' and 'stupid advertisement'.

It was only then that he remembered how young she was and how unprepared she was to face such an event. Death was nothing to him but it seemed to be too much for her to handle. Yes, she was not the first person to lose a family at such a young age and she was definitely not the youngest. But she was someone who was watched very closely by the press and everyone else. And the fact that she was probably spoilt, a little at the very least, made it harder for her to cope.

Kaoru no longer had control over herself. For the first time in her life, she didn't stop to think whether or not what she was doing was right. All she knew was that she needed someone for comfort, at least just for a moment. She had no one else to turn to. Her aunts and uncles were only good for financial support and she had no friends. At that very moment, life to her felt meaningless.

Then again, maybe it already was from the beginning.

* * *

A.N. very sorry for the late update and I know it's not a very long chapter either. So, yea. Once again I apologise and please review! 


	5. Chibi Angels

Chapter 5 – Chibi Angels

Thanks for your reviews and keep them coming !

* * *

Kaoru sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. She stared at her toes, dazed. It felt weird to cry after being so used to keeping it all in. Yet strangely, it felt undeniably good… she never thought about why she was crying or about anything that had happened recently. All she did was cry, cry into the warmth that Kenshin had provided.

Kaoru smiled bitterly, maybe crying would become her addiction. After all, it had become a pattern. The 'It' famous face getting addicted to something after a tragedy and then the paparazzi would find every single fault in that very same famous face.

Her grip on her knees tightened as her thoughts suddenly wandered to her red head protector. She wasn't going to all tv show-like and start pondering whether or not she was in love in him or whether he was in love with her. If he reeked warmth then he reeked warmth. If she fell in love with him then she did. Things happened when it did and because it did. There was no reason to chase after something that was so indefinite.

Kaoru was like every other female in the world. She too had had dreams of the perfect man, the perfect love and the perfect life. Well, maybe not perfect but ideal. Love used to be on her mind all the time.

But at that very moment, love was definitely not her top priority. It could be her last for all she cared.

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru walked out of her room. She was surprised to see Kenshin already working. He was sitting at the dining table with his laptop propped open and a katana laid beside it. Actually, she was surprised that he was awake, full stop. He was with her until pretty late at night… or rather pretty early in the morning. And it was only half past seven now.

Kenshin did not look up immediately after she stepped into the dining area but when he did, he knew that she had not slept much, if not at all. Her eyes looked… raw. Red and swollen, proof that she had shed tears was still present. Dark eye bags seemed to weigh her eyes down and her face had lost all colour, leaving her as white as a sheet.

"There's a toothbrush in your toilet and a paper bag of clothes next to your room door. Go freshen up, I'll make breakfast. My superior demanded Miss Kamiya be made comfortable and I am to take you shopping for whatever you need," Kenshin said, staring ahead at the screen of his laptop.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes slightly, she recognized sarcasm when she heard it and his voice was dripping in sarcasm when he said "Miss Kamiya". Still, she dismissed it as she didn't feel up to a verbal argument. It took up too much energy. Walking back to her room, she wondered why she had not noticed the bag that had been lying so obviously on the floor next to the door. Shrugging, she picked it up and walked into her room.

After he heard the sound of her door shutting, he got up and started making breakfast. He highly doubted a girl like her knew how to cook. Today was going to be long day for him. He had never favoured going to places where there were crowds of people. Shopping was definitely not something he liked. Sometimes he wished Saitoh was not married. If he was not a married man, he wouldn't have ordered him to take the girl shopping. But no, he not only had to be married, he had to marry a woman who cared a lot about people's well-being.

Kaoru walked into the dining area, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. They were too long for her and a little too big. Wondering if he had not noticed that she was around the same height as him, she asked him softly," Did you buy these recently? They're a little too big for me in case you haven't noticed how short I am."

"Megumi owns those clothes," he replied simply.

"I see. Is breakfast ready?" Kaoru asked, ignorant of whom this Megumi was. It wasn't as if it was any of her business.

Silence was his reply to her question as he set the food he had prepared in front of her. Kaoru flashed him a small smile of gratitude to which he nodded curtly in response before he once again settled down in front of his laptop.

She wondered what it was that he did. Most of the time, she saw him with his laptop… sometimes reading whatever was on the screen and at other times, typing so fast she couldn't make out the words he was typing when she looked at the keyboard.

Stuffing a cut piece of bacon into her mouth, she forgot her manners and asked," Ne, Kenshin, what do you do for a living? Everytime I see you you're with that laptop of yours."

"You'll find out later. Are you done? Leave the plate in the sink. We're leaving in 5 minutes," he said.

If Kenshin was surprised at her lack of table etiquette, he made no comment. he got his keys, cash, cell phone, slipped into his shoes and waited for her.

Kaoru wore her shoes from the day before and picked up her purse, hoping that she had enough cash in it to supply her with enough clothes for at least a week. Who knew how long she had to stay in the apartment with him. She doubted he would take her shopping again and it was already pretty considerate of him to take her this time… not many guys enjoyed doing that and he certainly did not seem like the social type.

Their trip down to the basement where the car was parked was quiet, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Kaoru's mind seemed to have taken an interest in the man beside her but she felt no shame. There was nothing wrong with thinking about someone who was intriguing. Besides, it wasn't as if it meant she was in love.

She had never met someone with natural red hair as marvelous as his. Yes, marvelous. His hair would probably stand out even if he was in a room full of red heads. And she had never seen anyone with such unique eyes. The shade of blue of his eyes was quite common but it was the colour change that both scared and fascinated her. She had seen a slight violet the night before and she caught gold flecks every now and then.

And his personality? Unpredictable.

They were stuck in a massive traffic jam. Then again, what did he expect? It was a Sunday and it was morning. Rolling his eyes, he turned to his passenger and saw that she had dozed off.

She was different, this girl with the blue eyes. Definitely not what he expected. He had thought she would be really obedient and he need not have such trouble looking after her. He knew he was dead wrong when he met her. It was as if there was a porcelain mask covering her face and each time she showed emotion, it cracked bit by bit.

Kenshin was 24. He was at the age where many people would have recently left university and start carving their lives. But Himura Kenshin was no ordinary person. He was not a graduate yet he had enough knowledge to out-smart the best of the best.

His skills with a katana was known far and wide as the best silent assassin in the century. And the fact that not many assassins exist in the modern era made him stand out even more. Kenshin was formerly known as Hitokiri Battousai after the legendary samurai because they were similar. Heard of but never seen. Deadly but never caught.

(A/N- I'm really sorry about the way I describe Battousai and if I'm not mistaken he does exist and I know practically nothing about him so I'm really sorry if anyone's offended)

She was so naïve, very much still a child. Older than him when he was exposed to death but he had led a life that was not as comfortable as hers. Financially, his shishou was equally stable but emotionally, she was more cared for. He didn't think that the late Kamiya couple would allow her to witness what is considered the darkest shade of life.

Her temper was amusing and at the same time, irritating. It was nice to see some spark out of her. When he first heard of her he thought she was just like him, keeping it all in. It was entertaining sometimes, the way she behaved when she was not in public. She probably did not realize it but she seemed more comfortable when she was around him.

The girl gave him a nickname that he did not favour very much but the nickname was amusing. Besides, it was way better than 'baka deshi'. She squealed when she saw his car, turned quiet when she was in public, was restless in the morning and snored when she slept, as slight as it was. Her reactions definitely tempted him to smile and to laugh.

But it was not in his place to do so. He had taken an important person from many families. To smile was to mock their deaths. To laugh was to insult them. at least, That was what his theory was.

Kaoru awoke just as Kenshin was about to wake her which out them in a rather weird position. He was partially leaning on her and his right hand was heading towards her right shoulder. She woke up with a start and bolted upright which made Kenshin's hand land on her cheek and the closeness of their bodies made it more awkward. She turned away quickly, apologizing.

Kenshin said nothing, instead choosing to exit the car, expecting her to do the same. When she did, he walked towards the escalator, slowing down his pace every once in a while so she would be able to follow him. He used to be an assassin but he was not as inconsiderate as people expected assassins to be. Besides, he had taken his current job to gain forgiveness for the sins he now realized was wrong. In the past, he was too idealistic to recognize right from wrong.

As they walked from shop to shop and in between crowds, Kaoru noticed that many people were drawn to Kenshin's bright red hair and he was obviously not pleased with it. She half heartedly browsed through the different T-shirts on display while observing him.

He didn't seem as uncomfortable as she'd thought he would be, with him being so withdrawn most of the time. Instead, he seemed more annoyed and bothered than anything else. Her guess was that once upon a time, he was an attention seeker or was used to it but now hated the idea of it.

Kaoru walked out of the store with yet another bag weighing down on her wrists and was surprised when he stuck his hand out towards her, offering to carry the bags for her. She smiled her thanks when he carried not just one but half of what she originally had.

Kenshin felt somewhat insulted when she refused to let him carry all the bags though still he said nothing. Something wasn't quite right about the Kamiya family. Something concerning this Kaoru girl. And it bugged him.

She spotted a shop that attracted her attention and hurriedly made her way towards it, smiling apologetically at her companion. Dashing in, she purchased the item and headed back towards him. She was curious when she saw two little girls of about 4 and 6 years talking to him.

Kenshin was just as curious as Kaoru when two little girls with identical brown hair and hazel eyes approached him.

"Nii-san, where is Kamiya-san?" the elder of the two spoke while the younger girl merely stared up at him.

Kenshin lowered himself to their height so it would be easier for the smaller girl before answering," She is buying something. She'll be here soon. Do you know her?"

"We've seen her in magazines and newspapers and even on television," she said.

"Ayame-neechan, Kamiya-san!" The younger girl tugged on her sister's sleeve and squealed.

Kaoru heard her squeal and smiled affectionately at the two girls who were obviously sisters. Though dressed in what looked like fourth hand clothes and the younger sister carrying a teddy bear with a missing ear, they smiled brightly at her.

She took the two sisters by their hands and led them to a bench nearby.

"I'm Kaoru," she stated simply.

"Kaoru-neechan! I'm Ayame and I'm six," the older girl replied.

"And you, little chibi?" Kaoru turned towards the girl with the teddy bear.

"Suzume-chan. Four," Suzume beamed.

"Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan. Why were you looking for me?" Kaoru asked

"Tsubame-neechan said your parents passed away. Our parents passed away too," Ayame said.

Kaoru's smile vanished but she wondered how much they had been exposed to to be able to understand the term 'passed away'. They were four and six for heaven's sake!

But before she could say anything, Ayame continued," Suzume-chan, Tsubame-neechan and I want to say sorry and wish you luck. Tsubame-neechan said we should say that if someone's someone passed away."

Kaoru's heart warmed to them. She wanted to say something in return but Kenshin beat her to it.

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, where is your Tsubame-neechan?"

Ayame looked up and pondered his question. She then looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders. Once again it was Suzume who pointed out the person they were looking for. Ayame held her sister's hand and they both ran towards a young girl with similar colouring, dressed in a waitress's uniform.

Kenshin watched as Kaoru's gaze followed the two girls. He too was startled at the girls' intention. With a glance at his watch, he thought it appropriate to leave. They had people to meet tonight and Kaoru looked like a ghost.

Their journey back to the apartment, a new home to both of them, was quiet. For a moment, Kenshin thought Kaoru had fallen asleep again but her constant fidgeting of fingers proved otherwise.

Kaoru dropped her shopping bags on her bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came back out, she was dressed in sweat pants and a T-shirt and felt a lot better. She unpacked the rest of her purchases and when she saw the last item she bought, she walked out with it in her hand to look for Kenshin.

She found him sitting on the couch, absent mindedly switching channels. He looked up at her, confused at her big smile.

"You didn't seem to enjoy the attention people paid you at the mall so as my way of saying thank you for being kind enough to help me carry my shopping bags, I've come up with a solution," she narrated, commercial-like.

She slid the cap onto his head and waited for his reaction.

"I'll look weirder than ever and people will stare more," he replied monotonously.

She frowned a little, deflated at what he had pointed out. Kenshin winced inwardly, he hadn't meant to disappoint her but hey, it was obvious that it would only make things worse, right?

Kaoru was determined not to give up. After all, she had just made a resolution to help out as many people as she can. After seeing Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan, she was inspired to help others.

They were like her chibi angels, making her realize how selfish she had been when she could have used her fame for good. Which was why she was adamant to help Kenshin. As small as the problem was, she would do whatever she could. She had to learn how to walk before she could run.

She brightened as she found another solution. To find a solution, you have to define the problem right? She had just defined the problem in detail which provided her with a better solution.

Kenshin found the girl downright confusing. One minute she was smiling then she was frowning then she was smiling again and then she had this glazed look on her face before she smiled at him once more! He watched from the corner of his eyes as she walked towards him and suggested something.

Startled at her suggestion, he took some time to consider it. He had never thought of doing that but if it would help, he'd take the chance.

"Okay."

Kaoru's smile widened and she rushed off to get what she needed. It felt good, to be able to do something for someone else.

First, Kenshin.

Next, her chibi angels and the rest of the world.

* * *

A.N. - very sorry for the long delay. To make up for it, here's the longest chapter I've ever written. It isn't very long compared to what others can write but… it's my personal longest! Hehe. Oh and please please review! 


End file.
